Letni obóz
by Namicchi
Summary: Dla Kise ten obóz jest najlepszy.


**A/N:** Napisane dla Anona, który zostawił mi wiadomość w skrzynce na moim blogu na tumblrze (wiadomość za opowiadaniem). Wzięłam się w końcu za siebie i przetłumaczyłam ten fik dzięki Kirichin, która nienawidzi AoKise równie mocno jak ja.

**Letni obóz**

Przez czysty przypadek Seirin i Kaijou wybrali to samo miejsce na zorganizowanie letniego obozu. Trenerzy obu zespołów byli bardziej niż szczęśliwi z tego powodu, decydując, iż jest to dobra okazja, aby rozegrać kilka meczy. Jednakże, aby wszyscy gracze nie padli po jednym meczu (muszą mieć siły na popołudniowy i wieczorny trening), Riko i Takeuchi zadecydowali, że Kagami i Kise nie będą grać.

Już od tygodnia są na obozie, a Kise nadal jest rozdrażniony przez tę decyzję, ale ją rozumie: on i Kagami zawsze grają, jakby od tego zależało ich życie i nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby skończyli z kontuzjami nóg.

Wzdychając, Kise opuszcza salę gimnastyczną, nie chcąc znowu oglądać meczu Kaijou przeciwko Seirin. On chce zagrać, do jasnej cholery! Ale... dlaczego nie pójdzie po Kagamiego i nie poćwiczą rzucania do kosza? Cóż, jego celność wynosi 100%, lecz razem mogliby popróbować rzucanie za trzy punkty, ot tak sobie, bez grania 1-na-1 i zbytniego zmęczenia się. A jeśli dobrze pamięta, ta słodka trener Seirin rozkazała Kagamiemu odpocząć, więc czerwonowłosy jest pewnie w swoim pokoju, prawdopodobnie znudzony... Och tak, ten plan jest genialny! Kagamicchi na pewno mu nie odmówi!

Prawie podskakując, Kise idzie do pokoju Kagamiego. Wie, że ten dzieli go z Kuroko – wczoraj model słyszał, jak Kuroko marudził, że jego współlokator za głośno chrapie – ale zanim puka do drzwi słyszy coś jak... jęk? I lecącą wodę z prysznica. Cóż, w takim razie nie ma sensu pukać, Kagami nie usłyszy go, więc Kise decyduje się po prostu wejść i poczekać aż as Seirinu skończy się myć.

To jest zarazem najgorsza i najlepsza decyzja w jego życiu.

Kagami nie bierze prysznica, ale lejąca się w łazience woda robi całkiem sporo hałasu i samotna myśl, która pojawiła się w umyśle Kise, który nagle przestał pracować, stwierdza, że odkręcenie wody było całkiem dobrym pomysłem.

Czerwonowłosy nastolatek leży na swoim futonie nagi z nogami ugiętymi w kolanach i stopami płasko na materacu. Ma zamknięte oczy, jego brwi są ściągnięte, podczas gdy on sam masturbuje się, jęcząc głośno. Oczy Kise ślizgają się po umięśnionym ciele naprzeciw niego i zatrzymują się na twardym członku w dłoni Kagamiego; jest większy niż większość kochanków Kise była i blondyn nie może powstrzymać sapnięcia, kiedy Kagami przekręca się na bok, a jedna z jego dłoni znika między jego pośladkami.

As Seirin przestaje się nagle dotykać i patrzy w górę, prosto na Kise stojącego w drzwiach. Obserwują siebie nawzajem przez kilka długich sekund nim Kagami siada szybko i okrywa się kołdrą.

- Kise, co ty do diabła sobie myślisz?!

Kagami jest zawstydzony i wściekły i coś podpowiada Kise, by brał nogi za pas.

- P-przepraszam... Ja... Ja zostawiamcięjużsamego _**pa**_!

Kise zamyka drzwi za sobą i biegnie do swojego pokoju, aby się uspokoić. Zamyka go na klucz w razie gdyby Kagami postanowił pójść za nim i stłuc go na kwaśne jabłko lub coś w tym rodzaju.

Kurwa! Czemu Kagami nie zakluczył swojego pokoju?

* * *

Spotykają się później na obiedzie. Kagami rumieni się w sekundzie, kiedy widzi Kise i model myśli, że jest to odrobinę słodkie... I na litość boską to nie tak, że podobał mu się widok Kagamiego w tamtej pozycji.

Kise nie jest zdziwiony, kiedy Kagami podchodzi do niego pod koniec posiłku i prosi o rozmowę. Model zgadza się i oboje decydują się stanąć z daleka od swoich zespołów, niedaleko okna stołówki.

- Więc... um... - Kagami pociera twarz dłonią. - Nie powiesz o _tym_ nikomu, prawda?

Czerwonowłosy zazwyczaj zachowuje się jak twardziel i Kise nie może nic poradzić na to, że chce go trochę podręczyć.

- Nie, oczywiście. Tylko... - Blondyn przysuwa się do swojego rozmówcy, naruszając jego prywatną przestrzeń – następnym razem pozwól mi obejrzeć całość.

Kise oczekuje, iż Kagami się zarumieni, ale zamiast tego na twarzy czerwonowłosego pojawia się uśmieszek, a jego oczy zwężają się.

- Jutro jest kolejny mecz sparingowy, wiesz? - mruczy i... czy Kagami właśnie przejechał dłonią po udzie Kise? - Do zobaczenia później, Kise. - Kagami odwraca się i odchodzi do Kuroko, który obserwuje ich z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

'Do zobaczenia później?'. Cholera, Kise naprawdę kocha ten obóz.

Fin.

**A/N:** Anon poprosił o fik z Kise, który wchodzi do pokoju, gdzie Kagami się masturbuje ;3


End file.
